Bitten By The Past
by octavia678
Summary: Taylor had it all: a loving mother, 3 best friends and a budding romance with the tall, handsome Monty Verne. But when Taylor was dumped into this new world full of pain and torment, she lost it all. Alone and scared, Taylor heads to the forest but she gets a little more than she bargained for. Who will she meet? And, more importantly, what will she discover? A Daryl Dixon fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A few months ago I would have told you school was hard, in fact I probably would have said something along the lines of 'I can't imagine anything worse than school', I mean being stuck for hours on end in classrooms with no clue what the hell the teacher was going on about. Heck, that wasn't even the worst part! Break and lunch was like a battle ground, avoiding the school bitch, Megan Taylor, was at the top of my to-do-list. It was like being stuck in the pits of hell! Or at least I thought it was but I'd do anything for things to be the way they used to be... Normal.

Well, as you've probably guessed, things are different now... a lot different. This so called 'virus' escaped from the CDC building and now nearly everyone is infected with it, they fucked up big time. But I bet that doesn't sound too bad though, does it? I mean a virus, people get viruses all the time, take for example the common cold. if someone described this whole thing as just a 'virus' I'd probably think of people coughing like there's no tomorrow, either that or I'd think of sick people vomiting uncontrollably. I wouldn't think of people losing their humanity, killing and devouring the flesh of others whilst their chosen victim is still alive, usually screaming whilst their limbs are ripped from their body, but that's what this virus does to you. It turns you into a living corpse and you end up eating anything with a pulse.

Times are different now, you might be breathing but that doesn't mean you're alive... Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

"Taylor, we need to go now!" And that's when I heard it, the screams. Piercing screams echoing through the building.

I looked to my Mum with wide eyes.

"What's happening?!" Bolting upright and grabbing the bag that was at the side of my bed, which I had put there incase of emergencies.

"Walkers got in," suddenly my Mum grabbed my arm and dragged me through the doorway and into the corridor. "We need to leave now!"

Adrenaline was pulsing through my veins, my heart was beating faster and faster. "What about the others? We can't just leave them here!"

The screams seemed to die down and the walkers moans slowly began to get louder. "Hey, Taylor! We seriously need to go, there's no time for arguing-" suddenly the door at the far end of the corridor swung open and walkers began to stumble through them. "Crap!"

They were beginning to get closer and closer... I looked to my Mum, who took a step forward towards the walkers. "Run Taylor! RUN!" Tears were beginning to flow down my cheeks, I shook my head, I couldn't do it... I couldn't leave my Mum. "Go! NOW!"

"No, I can help! I don't want to leave you," fumbling through my bag to get anything I could use as a weapon.

"Taylor, I mean it! GO!" And that's when I saw it, a small hand gun. There weren't nearly enough bullets in that gun to take out all the walkers and with my Mums trembling hand she was bound to miss a couple of times. "Taylor Dixon! You leave this building right now!"

I nodded, my vision slowly going blurry from all the tears. Turning around, I ran as fast as my legs would take me. My legs felt like they were on fire but I didn't stop, not once.

My feet carried me all the way to the buildings exit. I could hear shots echoing through the buildings countless corridors, stopping momentarily I looked behind me, hoping to see my Mum run around the corner but I didn't...

Slowly I opened the buildings exit, taking a look outside I spotted around 7 walkers scattered through the streets.

Before I stepped out, I looked behind me again, hoping to see my Mum. Just as I was about to leave I saw a small, bloodied hand grip the corner of that wall. "Mum?" Waiting for the figure to pull itself forward, wanting so desperately to see the persons face... Hoping it wasn't my Mum... There was way to much blood on her hand.

And that's when I heard my name, it was faint like a whisper, but I heard it. "Taylor"

"Mum!" Running forward, I grabbed her arm and swung it over my shoulder, helping her walk.

My Mum looked at me, her smile turning into a frown. "I thought... I... Told you... To leave..."

"I couldn't leave you, not like that." Looking around at the dark and gloomy corridors, it was almost like something out of a horror movie. "Not here."

The corridor itself wasn't particularly a long one, I could see the light flooding in from under the slits of the emergency exit but it felt like I had been dragging my Mums almost lifeless body for hours. "Mum, were almost at the exit. If we're fast we can make it to one of the cars out front, we can make it."

"No... Taylor, I'm... Not strong... Enough..."

"Hey," I stop her, "I'm just a kid, I can't do this alone!" Tears were now flowing down my cheeks like a waterfall. "You can't leave me, please..."

"Taylor, I've... Lost too... Much blood, I... Will just slow... You down."

Just as I was about to argue, to tell her she was being stupid, she fell to the floor. "Mum! No, Mum come on," looking at her fluttering eyelids, "Mum, stay with me... I need you!"

My Mums hand slid into her pocket, revealing half of a broken arrow. She placed it in my hand, "It was... Your Dads."

I took the arrow, placing it in the back pocket of my jeans. "

I love... You, Taylor." A small smile started you appear on her face as she looked at me.

"I love you too, Mum." Reaching down and holding onto her hand, I could see the colour draining from her skin. Moving the hair from her face, I could see the faint smile that had appeared just a few seconds ago.

Looking down as her grip on my hand loosened. Her eyes suddenly became lifeless and her breathing slowed to a halt. "Mum?" I said softly, as if I could wake her from a deep sleep.

But then it dawned on me, my heart rate quickened "Mum! Mum please! Wake up!" This couldn't be the end. I grabbed her wrist, trying to find a pulse, "Please... Please!" But I failed to find one, no matter how many times I begged and checked for a pulse, I never found one.

My vision had gone blurry with all the tears that we're escaping from my eyes but I instantly recognised the moans from the walkers.

I slowly began to see multiple figures stumble around the corner, "Go away!" I screamed as I looked from the stumbling figures to my Mum. I grabbed my Mum's lifeless body, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Mum."

Standing up I backed away from her body, "I'm sorry Mum, I love you." Turning around I ran towards the exit. I ran to the door and pushed it open in one swift movement.

I was engulfed in a bright light, the smell of the buildings old corridors gone. I was outside, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

 _Never trust fairy tales. My Mum always used to read me fairy tales and they all ended with "They all lived happily ever after" but it's a load of crap! There are no happy endings, there are no endings period. There's just life, it bruises and batters you, it never let's go until you get to the one true end... Death. But, even then it's not the end._

I breathed in the fresh air, I felt the sun's warmth on my skin. Temporarily forgetting about the events that had just occurred, it almost felt normal... But, things were far from normal.

The door began to slowly rattle behind me as walkers bundled themselves up against it, trying to get to a fresh meal... Me. I took a deep breath, the image of my Mum dying in front me was playing like a broken record, over and over again.

More and more walkers were bundling themselves up against the door, their loud groans were becoming louder and louder, so loud that it was beginning to attract more walkers from the outside - where I was.

I looked around, pushing out the painful memories. Counting half a dozen walkers I decided to run, not fight. Just run. Heading away from the heart of the town, I'd try my luck in the woods. Maybe find another group, if there were any left...

I ran past a maze of abandoned houses and buildings. The windows shattered and doors hanging on by their hinges swinging in the wind. The doors groaned with every sway. This place had been abandoned without a second glance, people's homes left to rot - their stories forgotten.

I had to get away from the town, find somewhere safe before it got dark. Maybe find a little cabin in the woods.

After running for what seemed like a lifetime I had finally made it to the edge of the town. This place had once been a safe haven for me and my Mum but now it had been turned into a place of broken dreams and nightmares. I had to get away, but there was one issue... One that would prove to be hugely difficult to overcome, both physically and mentally.

I stared up at the huge brick wall that towered over me. There was no way I could climb over it. Stepping back, I looked up at it, the wall must have been about two and a half meters tall and it carried on in both directions for as far as the eye could see. From a distance the wall itself looked misleading, almost as if you could just step over it but that was far from true.

I'd need to find a ladder, there was no way I'd be able to get over it without one. No way I'd be able to leave this place which became the heart of so much pain for me without something to get me over that wall.

I dumped my bag on the floor, right next to wall. I'd be able to move faster without it and that could prove to be very helpful.

Turning around I headed back and just a few houses in I spotted one that looked promising. It was a large house and it had a garage attached to the side, a perfect place for ladder to be stored.

I took a deep breath. The street was quiet, almost too quiet. A small shiver pulsed through my body, something about this place was giving me the creeps. Pushing those thoughts out of my mind I pressed forward, towards the garage door.

I tried opening it but it wasn't budging. I pushed it and pulled it but for some reason the damn thing just wouldn't open. Taking another deep breath, I stood away from the garage. I'd have to find another way in, one that would maybe be quieter that kicking the garage door in.

Looking around, I saw the front door surrounded by lots of tiny plant pots. Most people hid keys for there house under doormats and in plant pots. Maybe I'd get lucky, find an easy way to get into the house.

Walking up to the front door I began to feel an overwhelming feeling of dread build up in the pit of my stomach. Any normal person would have taken that feeling as a warning and legged it but I wasn't willing to make that choice just yet, I needed to find a ladder or something I could use to climb over that wall to escape this place.

I walked up the steps to the porch. A little girls doll laid on the floor, I stared at it. I couldn't take my eyes off the thing. It was clearly someone's beloved doll; some poor kid was probably having sleepless nights thinking about it. But the thing didn't look like it was once 'loved' it was covered in dried, cracked blood and had a rip right through the middle of it. This place truly is the place of nightmares.

Turning my head away from the doll, I found myself being face to face with the houses door. The door was slightly ajar, I lifted my hand up, pushing it slightly with my index finger. "Hello?" I called, taking a step inside the house. "Anybody home?"

An eerie silence answered my question.

"Alright then," taking another step inside the house. I looked around and noticed that beside the door was a shelf, one that was full of ornamental knifes. Reaching up I grabbed a small knife, holding it in my hand it felt nice. But just as I was about to turn around and find the entrance to the garage, I saw an even bigger knife that was resting against the wall at the back of the shelf.

Standing on my tiptoes, I reached up to grab the knife. Leaning on the shelf with my other hand I tried to reach the knife but I couldn't quite reach. "Come on!" I said, jumping up trying to reach the knife. Whilst I kept jumping up and putting all my weight onto this flimsy shelf, I didn't notice that the shelf was beginning to break.

Suddenly, without warning the shelf broke and the knifes fell to the floor. Each one hit the floor with the same clanging sound as the one before it. The noise echoed through the house. "Shit!" The noise must have attracted walkers from all around, it felt like I had dived straight into a pool full of sharks with bleeding cuts all over my body. That was bound to be the end of me, the end of Taylor Dixon over one stupid mistake for a bloody knife! But I stood there, waiting for walkers to stumble through the door but not a single walker did.

I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, that stupid mistake might not have been the end of me.

Taking a step back to assess the damage I felt a searing pain shoot up my leg. Looking down I saw one of the smaller knifes sticking out of the lower half of my leg. "Well crap," I mumbled to myself. "My day just keeps getting better and better, don't it!"

 _ **Okay, so bear with me – you'll be meeting Daryl and a few other characters in the next chapter :) Hope you like what I've written, please leave a review letting me know what you think of this story so far :) thanks so much XD ~ Octavia678 xx**_


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys, this story has been updated on Wattpad up to chapter 9. If you would like to read it then please go onto Wattpad. The story is under the same name, "Bitten by the past." My account name on Wattpad is Fear_TheLiving :)

Hope you all like it :) :D ~ Octavia678


End file.
